Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Umaima completes in her favorite game, she earns $990$ points. Umaima already has $350$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $2990$ points before she goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Umaima needs to complete to reach her goal?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Umaima will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Umaima wants to have at least $2990$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 2990$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 2990$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 990 + 350 \geq 2990$ $ x \cdot 990 \geq 2990 - 350 $ $ x \cdot 990 \geq 2640 $ $x \geq \dfrac{2640}{990} \approx 2.67$ Since Umaima won't get points unless she completes the entire level, we round $2.67$ up to $3$ Umaima must complete at least 3 levels.